


Yellow Diamond is so Gosh Darned Angry

by nightfangfox



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: This is not taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfangfox/pseuds/nightfangfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR JANUARY 7TH'S EPISODE</p>
<p>Yellow Diamond is just so angry!<br/>Warnings for swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Diamond is so Gosh Darned Angry

**Author's Note:**

> I just CANNOT take this woman seriously.

Yellow Diamond was still making the "I'm Pissed with a capital P" face as she turned back around to her screen, trying to get back to her  ~~Neopets~~ work, when she heard her Pearl- the one who answered the call, she has dozens- trying to hold in a titter. She whipped her head around without moving her body because that fucking giraffe neck has to be good for SOMETHING.

" _What? What are you laughing at?_ " she screamed, fake Gem spittle flying from her horribly deformed mouth.

"Nothing, my Diamond!" replied the Pearl... whatever her designation was. Yellow Diamond didn't have to care about that, she just called her "Hey, you".

"You're laughing at  _something_. Spit it out!" Y.D. demanded.

"I'm sorry, my Diamond, but that Peridot... She really is defective enough to be funny," the Pearl said.

"Well  _I'm not laughing!_ " Y.D. was too busy making hideous faces of pure rage to laugh.

"I- I suppose it must be my lesser Pearl humor, then. My apologies."

"Damn  _right!_ Now go make me a sandwich." Yellow Diamond sat back on her atrocious skirt that doesn't even fit her at all.

"Yes, my Diamond." The Pearl hurried off, wondering what the fuck a sandwich was and how to make one.


End file.
